<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooperation by Auty_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486244">Cooperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren'>Auty_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Competition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, clothed male, naked female, voyuerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>This was how it all started (The prequel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Competition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 of the Competition series!<br/>This is a prequel to the events of my other two fics ‘Stolen’ and ‘Competition.’ Comments and feedback always appreciated! Hope y’all enjoy💕</p><p>Come say hi on my tumblr @auty-ren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me.”</p><p>-</p><p>Boba and Din had left almost a week ago looking for some high valued bounty. The target was hiding on a remote jungle planet, hidden in the middle of a dense tropical forest. They told you it would probably take longer than normal since the ship is parked at least a three days journey away in order to keep the bounty unaware of their presence. </p><p>You were happy to wait, the environment of this planet was definitely one you didn't want to be in longer than necessary. It rained constantly, making the ground surrounding the ship wet and a complete mess to move through. The precipitation was thick and heavy, unusually warm compared to the rains you'd seen before and made the air uncomfortably humid. The constant rain and the thick vegetation of the landscape clouded any light source, the entirety of wilderness was dim and difficult to navigate. The dry, recycled air of the Razor Crest's ventilation system had never been so inviting. </p><p>You tried not to worry too much about Boba and Din while you waited. But with nothing else to consume your time, your worries became persistent. You knew they were more than capable of handling themselves but with the unfortunate weather and whatever possible hazardous possibilities lurked in the jungle, your mind had created countless scenarios where they both ended up injured or worse. Bounty hunting was difficult work as it is, having to walk three days through this miserable weather, just to find a bounty let alone try to capture him, definitely wasn't working in their favor. </p><p>You had been on the ship for five days, completely alone and stewing in your own imagination. Every task you tried to come up with was done, boredom had finally gotten the best of you these past few days. You had tried to read on a holopad Din had left for you, but your concentration kept breaking every few sentences. Your mind always wanders back to thoughts of Din and Boba trapped, captured, or even killed. You had realized at one point if something did happen to them, you'd never know. There was no way to reach them once they had left for a mission, the only thing you could do was count the days and wait for them to come back. Both of them assured you that they’d be back within a week and five days had already passed. If neither of them showed up by day seven you were sure you'd go into a panic, just the thought of never seeing them again made your stomach do flips.</p><p>You started to feel incredibly guilty for not offering to go with them, but it was probably for the best in the long-run. Although you had been traveling with Boba and Din for a while, you had nowhere near the level of training they possessed. You would’ve been dead weight if the three of you tried to voyage for three days in the monster of a forest outside. You tried to sleep, in hopes your nerves would calm down but you just ended up laying on the floor on your makeshift cot, staring up at the ceiling. Your heart jumped against your rib cage at an awful banging sound that resonated from outside the ship. You felt bile creep up your throat as you sat completely still, debating on whether you needed to run to the cockpit and hide. The banging got louder, echoing in the hull of the ship and vibrating across the floor until you felt it in your fingertips. You scrambled to stand, looking for a blaster as you moved to the cockpit of the ship. </p><p>Then you heard your name. </p><p>It was muffled and faint but it was definitely Din. He was calling to you, asking you to open up the ramp of the ship. You hurried back to the control panel on the sidewall, frantically pushing the buttons to lower the ramp. They were back, much earlier than you thought but that didn't matter to you. It felt slightly suspicious that Din had to ask you to open the ramp, he usually controlled that with the remote of his vambrace, but it was a fleeting thought. All you wanted was to make sure they were alright, everything else could be deciphered later. </p><p>As the ramp lowered you could make out the faint silhouette of their bodies, and you felt the tension that had built up since their departure melt away. You had felt so relieved to see them, but the sight of Din and Boba trudging up the ramp made your heart seize up. They both looked like they'd been through hell and back, their armor covered in layers of mud and dirt. Both of them moved much slower, heavier than they usually did and their breathing was erratic, trying to fill their lungs with as much air as they could. Din moved passed you to settle further into the ship, sitting on some of the crates on the floor, releasing a grunt as he took off his gloves.</p><p>“What happened?” You asked, worrying as you watched him rip off his vambrace, prices of it falling to the floor.<br/>
So that's why he needed you to open the ramp.</p><p>“We didn't get him,” was all he said, his hands coming up to pull off his helmet and letting it drop to the floor at his feet. He sighed in relief as his head fell back to lean against the wall, his eyes slipping close for a moment. </p><p>“He's hurt.” He gestured towards Boba, you turned around and saw Boba had started to take off prices of his armor, the side of his underclothes ripped around an open wound. You rushed to his side, helping him remove his outer layers so you could take a better look. </p><p>The cut didn't look deep at first glance but he was bleeding quite a bit, you grabbed a rag from one of the crates and held it to his side. Boba hissed at the pressure you applied and he ripped his own helmet off, a pained expression painted his features.</p><p>“Come on, we've got to get you cleaned up.” you grabbed his forearm, leading him to the makeshift cot you had been laying on a few minutes ago. </p><p>“This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me.” </p><p>Din griped as he climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Boba stiffened under your hands, he sucked in a breath to argue back.</p><p>“Please don't,” you whispered, pleading with Boba to just let it go.</p><p>He huffed in response, settling back into the makeshift bed while you tended to his wounds. Now that you could examine him more closely, the wound was bigger than you were hoping for. You went to one of the shelves and pulled a Medpac out, looking for bacta patches.</p><p>“You're gonna have to cauterize it,” Boba grunted. “It’ll take forever to heal if you don’t.”</p><p>You knew he was right, as much as you hated to admit. Using the cauterizer, especially on them, was something you didn't enjoy but he'd need it to stop the bleeding. You used a cloth you found in the Medpac to replace the rag temporarily, patching him up as best you could so you could go find the cauterizer.</p><p>“I'll be right back.” </p><p>“I'll be right here.” He grinned at you, his attitude still snarky considering his side had been cut open. </p><p>You rushed up to the cockpit, knowing Din probably knew where the cauterizer was. You found him sitting in the pilot's seat, preparing the ship to take off.</p><p>“We're leaving?”</p><p>“There's no point in going back, he's probably long gone.” He quipped, flipping switches and bringing the engines to life. He was seething, his anger evident in each movement he made, making them harsher and just a bit too forceful than necessary. When either of them got like this, there was little you could say to calm them. You mainly had to ride the waves of their anger, waiting until they had simmered down enough to get them to talk. He had the ship at lightspeed before you even tried to speak, the light of hyperspace bathing the both of you in low light.</p><p>“Din?”</p><p>“We could've had him if he had listened to me.” He ground out, as he stared out the window, his annoyance growing with each syllable.<br/>
“I told him to wait and he didn't and we got our asses kicked because of it.”</p><p>You repeated his name, trying to keep his attention away from the failed mission. You brought your hand up to the exposed skin of his neck, you scratched lightly at the back of his neck, running your nails through his scalp. He hummed lightly at your touches, his shoulders melting as the tension he held finally released. You moved to stand more in his peripheral vision causing him to look up as you brought your hand to the front of his face and brushed away the stray pieces of hair that framed his face.</p><p>“Just try to take a breath, okay?” </p><p>He grabbed ahold of your hand and pulled you to straddle him. You were a little reluctant at first, considering he was still wearing his armor, which was caked with mud from their earlier endeavors. He chuckled when your face twisted slightly as you settled on top of his thighs.</p><p>“You owe me one.” You grumbled, bringing both your hands up to cup his face. </p><p>“Of course,” he eyebrows knit together, feigning seriousness that was broken by the smile he gave you. Din relaxed into your touch as you held onto his face, gently stroking his stubbled cheeks. His nose nuzzled your palm, pressing a gentle kiss into your skin.</p><p>“You know I can't say no to you, Cyar'ika,” he whispered into your hand, a grin spreading across his lips as he looked at you. You gave him a shrug, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the bridge of his nose. You hated to break up the moment, but the longer you waited the worse Boba was going to get.</p><p>“I need the cauterizer.” </p><p>He leaned his weight onto one side, going to the pockets of his utility belt and pulling out the tool. He held it out for you to take, and you wrapped your fingers around it, your fingertips brushing lightly. The full weight dropped into your hand, the metal cool and dense in your palm.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>-</p><p>It took much longer than you expected to patch Boba up. In the end, you figured it was worth it in hopes the cut would heal quickly, but Boba was restless nonetheless. You had to stop a couple of times so he could adjust his position on the cot, the irritation from the heated blade making him twitch with the need to move.</p><p>“I missed you,” you said trying to keep his mind off the pain as you cleaned around the closed wound.</p><p>“I missed you too Mesh’la,” he replied, his head rolling to the side to watch you. “I always do.”</p><p>“It’s never the same without the both of you here.” You commented, turning around for a moment to grab more bacta.</p><p>When either of them was gone you missed them something awful. Although most times their counterpart was around to keep you company, it didn't make the yearning you felt any less consuming. You did appreciate the times you had alone with them, having their individual attention all to yourself was always enthralling, and Boba and Din never disappointed you. Without the threat of interruption, they became practically insatiable, sometimes catching you in the middle of the day to fuck you on whatever surface was nearest. </p><p>You weren't sure if either of them knew about the fact you were sleeping with both of them, so you just kept those interactions to yourself. At first, you thought you were being selfish, but they both seemed content with continuing the way you had been. You were afraid if you tried too hard to put a label to whatever was happening between you and the two Mandalorians, it would stop. That fear was why you never said anything about it, opting to enjoy their company for as long as you could, and keeping your wants to yourself when both of them had returned to the Razor Crest. You did genuinely prefer when both Din and Boba were back, even if it meant your hands couldn't wander as freely as you wanted.</p><p>You sprayed some of the bacta medicine along his side and he grunted in pain.</p><p>“You need to be more careful next time,” you tried to keep your voice even, the last thing he needed was to think you were mad at him too, but your voice hitched as you spoke the second half of your sentence. </p><p> “And maybe you should've listened to Din.”</p><p>Boba chuckled at your comment, the hand at his side moving to gently grip your thigh.</p><p>“Easier said than done, Baby girl.”</p><p>You fell silent, focusing your attention back on the seared cut on his abdomen. Emotions were starting to bubble up to the surface, emotions you had previously tried to shove down, and bury the more you felt them. Your breath hitched and your hands started to shake as you tried to continue. You could feel him watching you, searching your face, and trying to understand the swirl of emotion that painted your features. </p><p>He finally spoke up again.</p><p>“He wasn't alone like we thought. In the end, we were so outnumbered it wouldn't have even mattered.”</p><p>You stopped for a moment, looking up at him through your lashes.</p><p>“What if you had died, Boba?” Your voice was so small you weren't even sure you had spoken at first. You looked down, too afraid your eyes would give way to the tears that were threatening to fall.</p><p>“Don’t cry Mesh’la,” Boba whispered as he gave your thigh a gentle squeeze.</p><p>You put the final layers of gauze on his side, taking the few patches found in the Medpac to wrap around his wound. You sniffled, bringing the back of your sleeve up to whip your eyes. Boba was a man of few words, and even fewer emotions at times. He was trying his best to comfort you, rubbing small circles into the flesh of your thigh. As little as it seemed you appreciated it greatly, having him there to ground your racing mind and keep you focused on him. You moved what remained of his shirt back down to cover him up, then went to grab his hand on your thigh.</p><p>“Just try to get along,” you brought his hand up to your lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>-</p><p>No matter how hard you tried to comfort them, they both stayed frustrated that they hadn't gotten the bounty. The reward would've been generous enough to cover your expenses for at least three weeks and give both Din and Boba a bit of a break. Even if it was only for a little while it would've been nice, both of them being able to slow down enough to actually rest. </p><p>Tension had always been high between the two of them but now it was getting unbearable. After a few days of rest that you insisted he take, Boba went back to taking bounties with Din but you could tell they were still aggravated at each other, more so than usual. When they returned to the ship after their missions they were too quiet, save for the little bit of conversation you could pull from them.<br/>
You tried your best to cheer them up, giving each more ‘alone time’ attention when given the chance. You had hoped it would relax them and it worked for a while, but there still seemed to be something else that bothered them. You were definitely blind to something going on and it was like pulling teeth to get anyone to admit what it was. No matter how much you sweet-talked them, neither of them were willing to talk, most of the time denying there was ever anything wrong in the first place. It was like there was some secret they both agreed not to tell you and it was starting to get irritating.</p><p>-</p><p>“We can't just ask her,” Din hissed at Boba. “Forget I even brought it up.”</p><p>You didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when you heard what you thought was Din and Boba arguing from the bottom of the ladder, you knew you'd probably need to step in to keep them from killing each other. Except they weren't really arguing, they were talking about you.</p><p>“It was your idea and now you're scared?” Boba scoffed. “She's already fucking the both of us I doubt it'll make her upset.”</p><p>You froze in place, your body stopping just outside the cockpit door. They had figured it out, Din and Boba were both complete idiots sometimes but they weren’t clueless, maybe it had never really been a secret. Your stomach lurched with anxiety as you tried to figure out what to do. You stood in the hallway debating whether or not to forget you had heard anything. They would most likely figure out whatever they were debating and the world could continue the way it had been. However, you didn't know if you could live with the burning curiosity that was ignited by their words. You had tried to logically weigh your options but rationality was soon thrown out the window, and with a surge of newfound confidence, you stepped into the cockpit.</p><p>“What will make me upset?” Both of their helmets snapped to look at you, standing in the doorway. They both got extremely quiet, waiting there like they had been caught red-handed and you 're going to scold them.</p><p>They considered you for a moment as you stood there looking between them. You could practically see the gears turning in their heads as they calculated their next words carefully. Boba finally looks to his partner but Din keeps his visor trained on you, eventually giving him a slow nod as an answer to whatever silent question passed between them. Boba immediately moves towards you, his gloved hand coming up to brush against your cheek.</p><p>“You want this, don't you baby girl?”</p><p>You were confused for a moment, not sure what he was insinuating.</p><p>“Both of us” Din clarified. “To share.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>It was absolutely coming out of the blue, the both of them teaming up to confront you. Especially considering you were pretty sure they were trying to kill each other from how heated their debating had gotten. You swallowed and nodded your head, face blooming with heat. You suddenly couldn't bear to look at either of them, your eyes training to the floor. It wasn't like you hadn't thought of it before, having the two people you cared about the most fucking you ten ways to Sunday, but it was never something you thought would ever be possible. Now they were laying the opportunity to fulfill every filthy fantasy you had dreamed up about them right in front of you, and you took it without hesitation.</p><p>Boba chuckled, his fingers threading through your hair, and coming to grip the back of your head. Din moved to join the two of you, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him.</p><p>“Say it,” his tone was commanding, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>“I want it,” you practically whined, batting your eyelashes up at both of their visors. “Both of you.”  </p><p>Din hummed as his fingers released your chin, his fingers sliding down to wrap around your throat and gave you an experimental squeeze. You gasped, trying your hardest to keep eye contact with his helmet. Boba’s finger threaded tighter in your hair, tugging sharply and dragging your gaze towards him.</p><p>“You know baby girl,” he dipped his visor to look you over, bringing your face closer to him. “If you want us to fuck you, you’ve got to get us<br/>
ready.”</p><p>You knew what that meant.</p><p>You gave them your sweetest smile, gently gripping each of their wrists and pulling their hands away from you. You slunk down to your knees, settling in front of them and waiting patiently.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” Din praised as he unlatched his pants, pulling out his cock and bringing it to your lips. </p><p>You wasted no time giving a few swift kisses to the tip before slowly wrapping your lips around him. A deep groan rumbled through Din’s chest as you started bobbing up and down his length. Din’s hand came to the back of your head, silently prompting you to take him deeper. You slackened your jaw, taking in as much of him as you could. You gagged when he hit the back of your throat, you felt tears sting your eyes and saliva dripping down your chin as your nose bumped against the trail of hairs just above his groin. You stopped a moment to catch your breath, relaxing your throat to adjust to his size. You started bobbing again, moving along with Din's hand that clutched the back of your head in guidance.</p><p>“Just like that, Cyar'ika.” Din praised, a low moan slipping through the modulator of his helmet. He started to slowly thrust to meet your mouth, eventually gripping the back of your head to hold you still while he set his own pace. You looked up to find his visor trained on you, watching as his cock slipped in between your lips over and over.</p><p>“Isn't she perfect?” Din sighed, his head turning to look at his counterpart.</p><p>Boba hummed in agreement, relaxed in the pilot's chair, lazily fisting his cock as he watched Din fuck your face. Din pulled you off him, your spit stringing between the tip of his cock and your lips. You had it take a moment to catch your breath, tears falling down your face as you sucked in gallons of air. You looked over at Boba, his demeanor was completely unbothered, the only evidence he was even paying attention was the thick erection that sat in-between his legs. </p><p>You were gonna have to change that.</p><p>You crawled to sit in between his legs, replacing his hand with your own and continuing to jerk him. He sighed as you touched him, the muscles of his legs tensing under your free hand. You wasted no time in taking him in your mouth, setting a rough and quick pace you knew he loved.</p><p>“Oh, baby girl.” He groaned, his hand gathering the hair out of your face so he could watch you better. You heard some shuffling from behind you and heard the metallic release of Din's helmet, he sat it on the ground with a thunk. </p><p>You felt Din's warmth as he kneeled behind you, leaning over your body as his warm hands wrapped around your front, slipping down to the waistband of your pants. He unbuttoned the material and peeled them off your hips, taking them as far as they would go in your kneeled position. As his hands trailed up and down the front of your body, he placed open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of your back. He suddenly grabbed your hips and pulled your lower half closer to him, causing your back to arch further as you keep your attention on Boba.</p><p>You moaned around Boba’s length when you felt Din's fingers prod at your entrance. He gathered some of the wetness he found, spreading it down you slit until he bumped over your sensitive clit. Your hips jerked, silently willing him to continue to touch you where you wanted it most. He obliged you for a moment, teasing your swollen bud between the tips of his fingers. You felt your pussy ache at his touch, your hips grinding slowly into his hand as you chased the pleasure that was rolling through you. </p><p>“You're so wet for us, sweet girl.”</p><p>His praise went straight to your cunt, heating the coil of arousal that had settled in your tummy. You were a flustered mess, your hips rubbing against his hand, trying to find any friction to soothe the ache in your core. He pulled away suddenly, causing any build-up you had felt to dissipate in an instant. You groaned at the loss and pulled your mouth off of Boba, fingers wrapping around him to replace the warmth of your lips. You turned your head slightly, trying to get a glimpse of Din behind you and hoping if you begged he'd keep touching you. Before you could Boba gripped your hair tighter, bringing your gaze to look up at him.</p><p>“Pay attention, Mesh’la,” he grunted, looking down at you in-between his legs. You kept eye contact as you kissed your way up his length, stopping at his tip before you parted your swollen lips and took the head of his cock in-between them and gave him a sharp suck.<br/>
Boba let out an almost inhuman noise, the distortion of his voice coder making it even tighter to decipher. You soaked up every little noise he made, using it as fuel as you continued to take more and more of him in your mouth. </p><p>“As much as I want to paint your fucking face, baby girl.” He gripped your hair by the roots, pulling you off him and forcing your face to look up at him. “I’m gonna cum inside you.” </p><p>You couldn't help the moan that slipped through your lips.</p><p>Boba let go of your hair as Din helped you stand, keeping his arm wrapped around your middle to steady you. You turned around in Din's grip, noticing he had taken off his armor, the only thing covering him was his undershirt and trousers. He kissed the side of your jaw, trailing kisses down your throat as he moved to push your pants down your legs. You pulled Din's face away from your neck and crashed your lips against his. His kiss was harsh and warm as he devoured your lips, stealing the breath straight out of your lungs. </p><p>“You two done yet?” Boba asked, halting your affections as he settled down on the floor next to you.</p><p>He had taken off his helmet and most of his armor, left in just his underclothes like Din. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to sit on his lap. As you straddled him, he gripped the ends of your tunic and pulled it over your head. Your nipples harden at the sudden exposure of air, goosebumps erupting across your chest. Boba latched his mouth into your neck, kissing down until he pulled one of your pert nipples into his wet mouth. You whimpered and he pulled you closer to him, maneuvering until you were laying flush against his body. </p><p>Din moved to kneel behind you again, settling between Boba's open legs. He gripped your hips and pulled you closer until your dripping cunt was exposed to both him and Boba. He gingerly pushed a couple of fingers inside you, gathering your wetness between his fingers. You practically drenched his palm and he rocked his digits in and out of you. Your mouth fell open, a breathy moan escaping as he started to finally relieve some of the pressure in your core. As good as it felt it wasn't enough, you had an itch that needed scratching, and his finger just wouldn't cut it. </p><p>“M-more,” you begged as Boba’s hands sneaked down to your ass, gripping the flesh in his greedy hands. “Please.”<br/>
Boba gripped your backside harder, spreading your cheeks as you felt the tiniest amount of pressure on your asshole, the muscle spasming as Din’s thumb attempted to penetrate it. </p><p>“Is that what you wanted, Cyar’ika?” Din asked, his voice laced with cockiness as he watched you writhe under the pressure.</p><p>You started to lose any grip you thought you had, the pressure of Din’s thumb knuckle deep in your ass combined with the rhythmic thrusting of his hips was sending you spiraling fast. The coil in your belly was pulsing, sending waves that buzzed throughout your entire body. Your hips rocked back into Din, your mound catching on the fabric of Boba’s pants with each movement. One of Boba’s hands released you, cupping your cunt as he drew languid circles around your clit. You swore you saw stars as your orgasm tore through you, the pressure that had built up finally snapping as you let out a choked gasp. Your senses overflowed with pleasure, a tingling feeling spreading the tips of your fingers. You whimpered as Boba held you against him as Din rubbed his length up and down your slit, coating himself in your juices.</p><p>“You okay?” Boba whispered against your hair.</p><p>You could only slowly nod in response, your voice lost in the aftershocks of your orgasm. The blunt head of Din’s cock pushed inside your ass, splitting your virgin hole open. You groaned and your muscles throbbed around him, your lower half seizing up from the foreign feeling. Din cooed as you buried your face into Boba’s neck, praising you for doing such a good job. Once he was seated inside you, Boba moved to grip his cock, bringing it up to your entrance to tease you.</p><p>“Deep breath Baby girl.”</p><p>Both of them had never failed to make you feel on cloud nine when you had sex before. You practically drooled at the memories of their cocks stretching you open, and now? Well, this took the fucking cake. They filled you out in a way you hadn't thought possible, their cocks stuffing you to the brim and turning your legs to jelly. Your body heated up, the familiar twist of arousal settling at the bottom of your spine. It was a little overwhelming, and it made your body twitch with the restless desire. They needed to move again, you were sure if they were still for another moment your burst.</p><p>You shifted your hips against them, rocking slowly until they got the hint. Their thrusts were calculated, just like everything else they did. They found a rhythm that satisfies all three of you, their cocks pumping in and out of you in time and never leaving you empty. You got quiet, concentrating hard on grinding your hips and remembering to take a few breaths in between. One of them rocked against that delicious spot inside of you and you cried out, biting the insides of your cheeks to keep from screaming.</p><p>You felt like you were on fire, your body heating up with each thrust of their hips. Pulses of arousal tore through your body, your nerves endings tingled like they had been lit on fire. You ached as the pressure finally cracked, your muscles fluttering around their dicks as your second orgasm washed over you.</p><p>“You're such a filthy slut,” Din moaned, his steel grip holding your lower half in place as they both continued to pound into you. </p><p>“Taking both of our cocks like a champ.”</p><p>Your jaw fell open at the lewdness of his comment, but no response came out. With the force of their rhythmic thrusts and the dying embers of your orgasm, you could barely remember to breathe. Your mind blanked and you became a moaning mess at the mercy of their thrusts.  </p><p>“Is that why you wanted us to get along so bad?” Boba grabbed your chin bringing your face just a breath away from his. “So we could both fuck you senseless?” </p><p>“Yes!” You gasped as you tried to form a coherent thought. “It's what I wanted.”</p><p>They both went into overdrive at your confession, movements becoming much harsher as they chased their own release. Boba wrapped his arms around your middle as he jackhammered into you, his nose buried deep in your hair. He let out a growl with his final few thrusts, and his warmth spilled inside you. You let out a mewl at the feeling, placing open kisses to his jawline. His cock slipped out of your swollen pussy, the evidence of his release dripping out and coating your lips. </p><p>Din took the opportunity to drag you closer to him, pulling you off Boba’s body and maneuvering you until you were laying on the ground next to Boba. You squealed at the rough treatment and Boba shot a warning glare in Din’s direction. Whether Din just ignored him or didn't notice you didn’t know, but he settled behind you and pulled your hips up until your ass was in the air. He entered you a bit easier than before and picked up the pace he had before. He grunted harder and his thrusts weren’t as precise as usual so you could tell he was getting close, you tried to contract your muscles around him, wanting to give him the release he and Boba just gave you. </p><p>He stuttered out a curse as his hips jerked into you a few more times before he pulled out, painting your ass with thick ropes of his cum. Once he was spent, he collapsed with a huff, leaning back against the pilot's chair. From his seat, he watched as both of their releases dripped down your exposed cunt. </p><p>“Fuck, Cyar’ika.” He muttered, tucking himself back into his pants. </p><p>Boba let out a hum of agreement, his hand pushing some of the hair out of your face as you laid next to him, basking in the afterglow. You gave him a weak smile, pushing yourself up on your elbows, as your legs stretched behind you. Din grabbed your calves, redirecting them to rest on his lap, his fingers drawing small circles into your flesh. You crisscrossed your arms in front of you, laying your head in the juncture of your elbow and your eyes slipped closed. He continued to push pieces of hair out of your face, his fingers moving to thread through your hair.</p><p>“That was...really nice.” </p><p>Neither of them said anything, but you could feel their contentment, you could read their little mannerisms like a book sometimes.</p><p>“I need a shower.” You finally murmured after all three of you spent some time in the cramped floor of the cockpit. You rolled away from them and pushed yourself up to a kneeling position as best you could.</p><p>“Baby girl.” Boba grabbed your arm, stopping you from moving away from them any further. </p><p>“What makes you think we're done with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>